Safe? Or not so safe?
by Rawrrlove69
Summary: This takes place after The Awakening,Chlerek. : Starts out at the safehouse, but that will change. Rated M for you know what ; But there is a strong plot, so don't worry :
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading :) This is total Chlerek (Haha, I love that) so, I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. If I did…CHLEREK.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke up today and, it was wonderful. I was safe! Well, obviously since I was located at a safe-house, but…it feels so good to say. I'm safe. Safe. The word has never held so much meaning for me before. I guess I felt safe in the multiple houses I have lived in over the years, but that never felt like this.

A knock sounded on the door as I was laying in bed. My room smelt kind of like shampoo, considering I used almost a whole bottle to wash my hair last night. I looked up at the door, located around a little corned from my bed. Was it worth getting up from this comfy position? Hell no.

"Come in," I said, loud enough so they could hear, but not so if anyone was still asleep they would wake up. As the door opened, I realized I was only dressed in my bra and panties because I was just so damn comfortable last night.

I grabbed all the covers I could as the door fully opened to reveal Derek in jeans and a very tight t-shirt coming from around the small corner. "Morning," was all that he said.

My heart skipped a beat with just that little word. "Morning to you too, Derek. Is there a reason I get to see your shining face on this lovely morning?"

Derek's face was anything but shinning. Escpessially after I made that comment. He grunted and started to leave but then turned around with a smile on his face. "You're cute, you know that?" I gasped as I felt the blood rushing to my face. Did he just…no...that'd be…no… "You're just so damn adorable. You make me want to fuck, yet cuddle with you at the same time. I love that about you, Chloe"

***

I woke up with a start to see that I was in Derek's bed. As I looked around I saw him coming into the room with just sweats on. It smelled like axe, and I really liked that smell. "You sleep walk, did you know that?"

I raised my eyebrows "N-no I d-didn't. I d-don't think I-I ever h-h-have bef-fore," Great now he knows I'm dead nervous.

He just looked at me with a blank sort of expression. "I caught you coming from your room last night at like two in the morning. I put you back in your bed and all, but heard you again, and did the same. I did it about two more times until I just put you in my bed and I slept on the couch. But then, you kept coming to the couch. So I went over to the bed. And you came to the bed. So I just let you sleep with me. I think you might've been like…cold or something."

I looked down at what I was wearing and realized that my dream was partially right. I was only wearing a bra and my panties. "Oh…umm…yeah…that might've been it."

Derek threw me a T-shirt and some shorts, then left the room. I got dressed in what he gave me. It was all extremely too big, but I was only walking back to my room with it on. Tori saw me from the stairs as she was coming up and looked at me in this way, that I just couldn't place. So I continued to my room and changed into some sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Today was going to be my comfy day, I decided.

I laid Derek's clothes on his bed and then went down stairs to join everyone at breakfast. Derek, Simon, and Tori were all sitting at a round table. I laughed at the King Arthur reference and Tori turned around to look at me. I just ignored her and looked at Derek "I put those…blankets that I borrowed back on your bed."

Derek just nodded. Simon looked a little confused, but didn't say anything. "We should have a plan. Incase the Edison group finds us. I don't want to go unprepared. As much as I don't like you all, I have no where else to go." Tori stated

I sat down next to Tori and nodded. "She has a point there you guys. We do need a plan." Derek eyed me and looked over my body then winked. At least…that's if I wasn't hallucinating…

Simon spoke up "Chloe and I also need to improve our skills. I think we should work on that together, learn from each other."

That sounded like a smart idea and I nodded. But then, I realized something. "Wait, where's Andrew?" I asked, looking around to see if I had missed his presence somehow.

"He's going around to find other people in the fight against the Edison Group. Old coworkers, and other witches, sorcerers, necromancers, werewolves, etc. To see if anyone will help out." Derek explained to me as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, so we're here, alone, for the next couple of days then? Alright, even more cause for an escape plan." I said as I twiddled my thumbs. I didn't like feeling like a sitting duck, waiting for a group of people with guns to come find us and kill us.

Derek stood up and went in the kitchen, but voiced his opinion from there. "I think we should just have one day of relaxation. I can't think clearly anymore."

Simon, Tori, and I all smiled at each other and shouted "Yes!" from where we were sitting. I couldn't wait to take a bubble bath ___________________________________________________________________

**So…what do you think? I know Derek's a little out of character, and I'm sorry. I just needed them to have a day. He'll be like the Derek we all know and love in the next chapter – promise :) Derek must have had a fun night huh? Haha, tell me what you think about Derek's POV for it, and if nobody totally hates it I'll do it :D And I know this is kind of a slow chapter an all, but keep in mind, there have to be introductions of some sorts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update. I've been amazingly busy :( I went to a concert on Tuesday and met sexy famous people :) I'm in a gang now *We The Kings gang sign* No one can hurt me now :D I know that makes everyone so happy....NOT. Anyways, next chapter, I hope you guys like it :) The plot will come into play as soon as I figure out what it is...but I'm going to discuss it with a friend, get some ideas, and we'll see. It'll be good though, I promise ;)**

I started walking around the safe house. I never really got the chance too look around the place. I loved the old Victorian look, so much of the house looked like it had been through hell. The wallpaper was mostly ripped, and the walls looked very washed out. That was the only thing that made me nervous about staying here, raising what may be dead around the house in my sleep. Hopefully we'll be able to get that part of me under control before anything happens.

"Chloe, make your shower quick. I don't know how much hot water we have, and I want to use as much as possible for mine," I heard Tori behind me and I turned around. She was in the same thing that she was wearing this morning, sweats and a tight t-shirt. Tori has all of a sudden started wearing sweat pants and rolling up the top, and then she wears tight shirts with them and doesn't pull them all the way down so she just has this line of skin showing. It must be some new thing. I don't understand how she manages to keep up on the latest fashion trends. What with being stuck in Lyle House, and then living on the streets. I've had virtually no contact with the outside world.

"I'll try to Tori. But we all want just as much hot water as you do. Plus, we can't deprive Derek and Simon of it. That's not fair at all," Tori just rolled her eyes and walked away, calling out Simon's name. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom.

The bathroom smelt of a familiar deodorant – Derek. I knew that smell anywhere. I hopped up on the counter where the sink was and just basked in the smell of him. My face began to grow red as I realized what I was doing. It was just a smell. And it was just Derek.

I looked over and Derek was standing in the doorway...I almost screamed. I felt my face grow even hotter. "D-D-Derek, what a-are you d-d-d-doing here?"

Derek just looked at me with an expressionless face, as usual. "I had to throw my towel in the dirty clothes bin that Simon set up. Plus, this bathroom is connected to my room."

My heart started beating faster "Oh...do you mind if I use it...?"

Derek just shrugged and walked out. I started the shower and stripped out of my clothes. As I stepped into the shower, I sunk down against the wall and let out a sob. He just continued to break my heart, with every word he speaks. The lack of emotion in his voice, in his face, in his body language. Maybe he was lying, and it would be better if I just left him alone...

**Derek POV :)**

God dammit. Why does she have to be so damn adorable? I try not to show any emotion around her so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. I doubt anyone would be happy about a guy like me liking them. Plus, there's the heart break. I know she doesn't feel the same way, and I know she's just going to break my heart. So why bother? I'll just go on without letting her know. It'll be fine.

I heard sobbing coming from the shower, and it tore my heart in two. Why in the hell was she crying? It's not as though anythings been going totally wrong. Well...then again, we do have Tori here with us, and her Aunt Lauren might be dead.

I slowly stood up and made my way over to the door. I knocked, and heard another sob. So, I slowly opened the door, and stood facing away from the shower. This shower was the kind that was kind of see through, but blurry too. "Chloe, I know something's wrong. I can hear you crying."

I just heard a small "No" in response so I decided to just keep trying to comfort her. "Please, Chloe, let me help you. I know we fight, and I know there's always something that I could do to make you happier. But, you have to listen to me. You're Aunt Lauren is probably alive, no one else saw her because they weren't keeping an eye out for her. And I can talk to Tori, get her to lighten up." That is if she lets me withing two feet of her...but I didn't mention that to Chloe.

I heard the cutest laugh come from behind the shower door, and I had to restrain myself from looking back and smiling at her. "It's not any of those things Derek. I'm just really stressed, and my feelings keep getting in the way of how to best make life easier for everyone."

Oh...she means...Simon. She has feelings for him, and she doesn't know how to express them so kind of trying to avoid him makes things a lot harder for everyone. And if they got together, it would be pretty awkward for everyone, and Tori would be pissed as hell.

"I'm sure Simon feels the same way Chloe. I mean, whats not to like about you right? You're beautiful, funny, smart, clever, talented, and so damn selfless. Who wouldn't want a girl like you?" The back of my mind was hoping she would say something like 'No, Derek, I mean you'

**Chloe POV**

Should I say it?

**Derek POV**

Is she going to?

**Chloe POV**

I laughed a little, figuring what the hell? He's obviously in here because he cares about me. Derek wouldn't have came in here while I was in the shower if he hadn't heard me crying and wasn't worried. "Derek..."

BAM!!!!!!!!!!! I heard banging coming from outside of the bathroom door, along with simultaneous yelling "SIMON YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! THAT'S A PORN WEBSITE YOU DUMBASS!!!!!"

Tori's yelling kind of ruined the moment...Derek must have thought so too because the next thing he said was, "I should probably go now" and then he left the room. Despite the absence of Derek's warm, strong presence, I smiled. The next time we were alone together, I was going to tell him.

**Derek POV **

For the fucking record, it was not the thought of the porn website that made me hard. It was knowing what they do on those websites, and having Chloe right there, all exposed just separated from me by a tiny little door that I could easily break through.

I lied there, trying not to make any noise as I slowly stroked myself. God damn, just thinking about how good it would feel to be inside of her...fuck yes. Thinking about the way she could suck me, and if she could be the one stroking my cock...mmm...that would be heaven.

The sound of approaching footsteps made me turn my thoughts to the boy who's back I broke. The thought of that always made me limp in an instant. I pulled my boxers and pants back on and grabbed a book from the stand next to my bed.

Tori opened the door and walked into my room. "Look, I don't particularly like you. And I'm not going to ask you to be my best friend. But I know for a fact you're in love with Chloe, you can't deny that. So I need you to get her away from Simon, and give me an opening. Got it? Good." Tori walked out and closed the door behind her.

Tori was being surprisingly helpful to my situation...

**The plot will begin in chapter three, promise! So, what do you think? Please review! I'll update as soon as I get 7 more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God. I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would :'( my computer got a virus and everything crashed so we had to get a new one. On the upside big flat screen and Windows Seven! xD Anyways, I appreciate everyone's patience and I'm gonna stop rambling and go on with the story now… :) (oh and thanks for all the pointer you guys) I don't own Darkest Powers or anything…sadly…**

**Chloe POV**

I was so determined to tell Derek how I feel. Maybe then we could get closer…the day would come when we could touch and not have to immediately pull away. My skin tingled with the thought of being in Derek's arms, our full bodies exposed to each other. Why couldn't I have that now? Why did Simon and Tori have to ruin the moment?

By now it was around 7:00 p.m. what did that mean? For regular kids, it would mean planning a huge house party and trying to get the booze. For us Supernatural's? Find a good movie that's on TV and hope it keeps us entertained until we're tired.

I stepped into the living room and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. I was sitting (very strategically might I add) next to Derek, with Simon and Tori in the armchairs on both sides of the couch. I could feel Derek's muscular chest as my arm sat beside it. He was breathing quickly, and I looked up to see sweat accumulating on his forehead. Since Derek had super Werewolf hearing I barely whispered "Derek, are you going to change?"

Derek just held up two fingers, and pointed towards the back door of the house. I got it; meet him at 2:00 a.m. in the backyard. So he was going to change. And he wanted me there…I felt a pang of happiness, knowing that we would be alone together. But then I instantly regretted it knowing what Derek would be going through.

Simon suddenly turned off the TV after looking through all of the channels, "I hate this. We're away from Lyle House and yet there's still nothing to do." Tori nodded in agreement, for once in her life, with Simon.

Derek grunted, "We're going to have to deal with it. It's better than being on the run." I could sense that Derek was getting really worked up. And it was true; Simon and Tori were being pretty ungrateful.

I looked over at Derek and saw the sweat accumulating on his forehead. His bright green eyes glimmering with the light reflecting off of them, and it made me think of how we were going to be alone together tonight. I had to let him know how I felt. Maybe them, his big strong arms would hold me tight and never let go.

I scoffed. Who was I kidding? Derek doesn't like me. I'm definitely not his type at all. Does Derek even have a type? Tori would know. But I can't ask her, she would immediately know what was going on. I can't handle her giving me that knowing stare.

As I was thinking about tonight, Derek shifted his weight and I was bumped off of him. I sighed and moved my whole body down to the other end of the couch. I was right; I'm definitely not his type. Damn Werewolf's.

**Derek POV**

Chloe wouldn't look at me for the rest of the night. Her soft skin looked as pale as ever and I just wanted to take her into my arms and coax her into telling me what could possibly be bothering her so much. I should've just left my arm where it was and let it fall asleep. But no, I had to be a complete idiot and push her away from me…but hey…seems like I do that enough anyways.

I went upstairs after that, I was going to try and get some rest before the big change. I knew it was going to happen tonight, it had to. I could already feel the blood coursing through my veins, getting ready. Another part of the change was being alone with Chloe; I don't get that chance often enough anymore. I know she's not into me like that or anything, but I still can't help myself in thinking about how great it would be to kiss her precious lips.

I couldn't do that though. Not with my dinner spilling out into the bushes every 10 seconds. But a guy can dream…and that was definitely in mine as I went to sleep that night.

_Chloe was in this little school girl outfit, with one of those short plaid skirts. I'm not so kinky to think I was the teacher or anything like that, but I was another class mate. I took her by the hand and led her into the supply closet, smiling as I heard her giggle. _

_ As I turned her around I saw the look of lust in her eyes, and it made me instantly hard. I picked her up into my arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me. Chloe kissed me, and I kissed her back, as I backed her up against the wall. She looked at me with that gleam in her eye that told me she was horny, and needed me. _

_ I looked back at her and unbuttoned her shirt. I quickly got that and her bra off and started sucking on her nipples. Chloe moaned like hell, telling me she liked it. She started gently pulling at my hair when she arched her back, and I moaned into her breasts._

_ Chloe herself leaned back and started undoing my pants. Eventually she got to the point where , my long hard cock was exposed. A moan escaped her lips and since she wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt, she slid right onto me…_

All dreams come to an end though, don't they? My alarm on my watch started beeping and I groaned as I got up and started stretching my sore muscles. I pulled on shorts and a T-shirt before I opened my door to find Chloe standing outside of it. "It's been half an hour since we said we'd meet. Where were you? You know you make noises in your sleep."

Shit. Had she heard her name? No. She couldn't have. That would mean she knows. She can't know. That's impossible. "Oh…sorry." Was all I could muster myself today. I rubbed the back of my neck and led the way out into the woods.

Chloe kept about 10 feet behind me, so I kept looking back at her. Finally I said, "What's the deal Chloe?" And she sped up, but kept her head down. Did I say something wrong? Oh fuck it. I had to get this change over with; I could worry about what I'd said later.

I found the clearing and walked into the center, as Chloe sat at the edges. I looked over at her, "Chloe, come here. The whole point of you being here is to help me, and you're not doing a very good job of that from all the way over there."

She started walking over and I smiled, she smiled back and it instantly made me happy, at least before the convulsions started. My body shook with spasms. I could feel Chloe rubbing my back, and I could barely hear her telling me it would be okay. I knew my dinner was everywhere but in my stomach, and I felt so bad that Chloe had to be here to see me like this.

**Chloe POV**

As Derek shook I looked out into the woods. This was the only time Derek was really vulnerable. It only made sense for someone to come and attack him in his weakest moments. But, it's not as though we broadcast into the world when Derek would change, so I doubt anyone's going to show up. At least…that's what I was hoping in the back of my mind.

I felt Derek's muscles start to relax and then gear up again. The hair that had sparked out of his skin started to retract again, and I realized he wouldn't make it to be a full Werewolf tonight. My heart instantly sunk. This is what Derek needs, and yet, he can't seem to achieve it. Was it something to do with the Edison Group? What they changed with his DNA? But I knew I had asked these questions twice before.

Derek lay on the ground exhausted. I looked down at him from where I was sitting beside him. He looked so sexy while coated in sweat, his shirt ripped from his body. I bit my lip as not to let him know how turned on I was by this image. It was all I could do not to have sex with him right then and there.

A twig snapped and Derek immediately hopped up. He stood and pulled me behind him, with his arms still back and holding onto my elbows. I grabbed his waist and held onto him tightly. Derek wouldn't let anything happen to me. So why was I so scared? Because I knew that he'd let something happen to himself in order to save me.

**So, I know what you're thinking, a cliff hanger? You haven't updated in like three weeks and then you leave with a cliff hanger? Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing. But! I will update by umm…Sunday. You have my word. So who's in the woods? Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, so it's Sunday. I'm going to update. Unfortunately, no one got the guessing right on who comes out of the woods. Most of you said Simon, but actually it's a BRAND NEW person! So it's my fault…because I didn't tell you guys… :( I'm sorry. Well anyways, new chapter, I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Derek POV**

She stepped out of the woods and my heart practically stopped. Her delicate hands met together as she clapped. Her voice was so soft and sweet, just as I remembered it being, "Very nice Derek, that was quite a show."

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of my name coming off of her lips, "Veronica…it's been…years…" I couldn't believe she was standing in front of me. She'd grown up from the little girl I remembered. No more pig tails, she let her long strawberry blonde hair grow, just as her body did. She was easily a D cup, and still had her tiny waist.

I stood up and Veronica looked me up and down, "You've grown up Derek. Put that chubby little boy body into shape, I see." She said as she stared at my abs. "Who's your friend? Not another Werewolf, I can tell."

I looked over at Chloe and could tell she was trying to hold back tears. She was upset with me, but about what? I'm not in love with Veronica, never have been. Sure, she was sexy, but that didn't interest me enough to follow her around like a lost little Wolf. Even if I was in love with her, what would it matter to Chloe? It's not as though she could be jealous…she doesn't even like me.

"This is Chloe, she's another Supernatural." I didn't want to give away too much about our lives to Veronica. Especially Chloe's, even though she was an old friend, I didn't know why she was here, or her story. "Why are you here Veronica?"

She just smiled the same old smile that told me she was in trouble, the smile I always saw the most of. "Got into a little trouble with a pack…down in Michigan, you see, they don't really fancy me sleeping with humans for money." I sighed and shook my head, I wasn't surprised. "Why don't you invite me in and we can talk?"

I sighed. As good of a friend as Veronica had once been to me, could I trust her now? I guess the worst she could do is sleep the guy at the 7 Eleven down the street. "Yeah, come on in. We need to catch up." I reached down and took Chloe's hand as I led her and Veronica back to the Safe House.

When I opened the door Tori was in the kitchen reading a book about ghosts and paranormal activity. She was muttering, "If only these people had Chloe…" to herself when we walked in.

"Tori, you have to make a new friend. Veronica, this is Tori, she's a Supernatural as well." Tori looked up and her eyes flew from Veronica, to me, to Chloe and back to Veronica. What was she thinking? Where was the smartass remark?

"Hi Veronica, it's a…pleasure…to meet you." Tori turned to me, "Derek, I need to speak with you, now." She walked out of the kitchen and into the Den. I followed her and she slammed the door behind me. "Are you insane? Bringing that girl into this house? Knowing how Chloe feels about you?"

I stepped back as she stepped closer, obviously enraged, with sparks flying from her hands. "What do you mean? Chloe only feels friendship for me. That's it. You know that. I know that. Chloe knows that."

She shook her head, "Derek, you're one of the smartest people I know, and yet you're so stupid and so blind." The sparks on her hands started to simmer down. "Can't you see it? The way Chloe looks at you? How she purposely sits next to you? I'm surprised you can't smell how turned on she gets when she starts looking you over. Not that I can smell it…but I know what the girl is thinking Derek, and she's in love with you. I know you're in love with her too and bringing what's-her-face into this house will not be good for either of you. Possibly, not good for me and Simon either. You don't know what she's been up to, Derek. She could be working for the Edison Group. How the hell do we know she's not? You need to get some background information before you start inviting people in to the one place we can be safe." She sighed, "I thought you knew how to protect all of us. Apparently I was wrong."

Tori left the room and I sat on the floor. That was a nasty blow to my ego, getting yelled at by Tori, and this time her being right. Though I knew she wasn't right about Chloe being in love with me. Tori is known to try and make Chloe and mine's lives miserable, and I was positive she was just messing with me.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Veronica sitting alone at the kitchen table. I sat in the chair across from her and looked around, "Where's Chloe?" I asked, hoping she would come back.

Veronica shrugged "Said she was tired, going to bed, and that you would be back soon." I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "So what's the story, Derek? Why are you guys here?"

"You first, your story seems a hell of a lot more interesting than ours is." Was I trying to stall? You bet your ass I was. I knew Veronica would take the bait too. She always did like to go first.

She smiled and I knew I was in for a long story, "Well as I said earlier, there was this Pack in Michigan. I lived with them since I got away from Edison Group. My so called Mom there died two years ago, and that's when things started going downhill. My Mom was the one who kept me in line, and with her gone it was kind of this depressive spiral toward rock bottom. Yes, I was part of the Pack, but I wanted there to be the normal teenage girl side of me too. That meant new clothes, which were expensive. I didn't have any money, and the whole Prostitution thing was completely accidental. I was standing on this corner one day, all dolled up, in the real bad part of the city, and this guy comes up to me, offers me $100 for rough sex. Of course I accepted, and that's pretty much how it got started. When I was found out, there was trouble. The Pack wanted to kill me, blah, blah, blah. So I ran to the legendary Safe House, though I had no idea you were here. That was just an added bonus." She smiled sweetly "Your turn."

I told Veronica our story and all about Lyle House and our escape from the Edison Group. "Tori's a Witch, so is her Mom, who works for the Edison Group. Simon's a Sorcerer, and Chloe is a Necromancer, her Aunt may or may not be alive, but works for the Edison Group."

Veronica leaned back in her chair, "Damn, you've got yourself a group, don't you? Well, if you don't mind Derek, I'm going to find a bathroom and take a shower." She smiled and got up, walking up the stairs, and I let myself admire the tightness of her jeans around her ass, though I must say, I think Chloe's ass is much nicer.

Chloe came down about five minutes later while I was staring off into space. She sat down where Veronica was sitting and looked at me, "How do you know her?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her growing hair.

I smiled a little at the memories "Veronica was in the same project I was, with the Edison Group, only, she was never documented. You see, the Doctors made a mistake, there were only supposed to be male werewolf's. Only, as you can see, Veronica turned out to be a girl. The Doctors didn't want anyone to find out their mistake, so they hid her away. She only came out every now and again, and she was always with me, I assume because she felt bad for me. She was my best friend. One day after she left again, she didn't return. I never knew why, until she just told me how the Doctors figured it was best to get rid of her and left her with a Pack in Michigan."

Chloe looked shocked, "Wow…I'm so sorry…"

I smiled at her and shook my head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault." I stood up and walked around to her side of the table, I was having my doubts about what Tori said, but I was about to find out the truth. "Chloe, come upstairs with me, I need you to clear a few things up for me, okay?"

**Personally, I really like this chapter. I just like the idea of Derek not being all alone in the world for once. Having someone who can just be a friend, not a brother, and not someone with feelings toward him like Chloe, you know? Oh, and, what do you think will happen between Veronica and Derek? Is there anything there? Just take a guess. Anyways, you guys must comment or I Will Pour Hot Kool Aid On The Floor And Blame It On You! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the kind of laterish update…I've been waiting for reviews from certain people. And they FINALLY reviewed after many reminders. Chloe and Derek's conversation! I'm pretty damn excited to write this. ;) I don't own Darkest Powers….**

**Chloe POV**

Derek led me up to his room, and I stared holes into his back as we walked. I also started thinking of ways to describe the asshole. Asshole, Dick, Shithead, Scumbag, Fucker, and the list goes on. He just let this girl come into our lives. She's way prettier than me, and I could totally tell he was checking her out. Did he know that I was in love with him? Is he bringing me up here to set me straight?

He opened the door to his room and took me inside, motioning for me to have a seat. That's what I did, and he kneeled down in front of me. Derek looked up at me and took my hands. I snatched them back, and glared down at him. After a frustrated sigh he started the conversation, "Listen, Chloe, Veronica…she's just a friend." He explained a story about them being in the Edison group together, and how she had been sent to a Pack in Michigan.

I got up and walked over to look out of the window. "Don't play that game with me Derek. I know you think I'm an idiot, but you don't have to insult me like this. It's obvious you're somehow attracted to her, and I don't want to get in the way of that. So I'm just going to go, okay?"

As I started walking out Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "Chloe, I mean it. I don't want her. I don't love her. I love you. I want you." He grabbed me tight, and started smoothing down the back of my hair, whispering "I love you" all the while.

Eventually Derek loosened his grip from around me and held my face in his hands. He looked doubtful, like I didn't feel the same way. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek "I love you too." Derek just smiled and kissed me.

The kiss was…indescribable. It started out sweet and soft, though it soon escalated to much more than a simple kiss. Derek's tongue slowly started to slide into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it. Our tongues toyed with each other, licking and twisting around. He started to explore my mouth as I did his. His teeth were perfect, and he tasted so sweet, I could've done this for hours.

Derek backed up and sat on his bed, and I positioned myself so that I was straddling him. I pressed my tiny body up against his, and he held onto my hips as he grinded against me. As I let a moan escape from my lips there was a knock on the door. Derek grunted "I'm busy" and started to kiss my neck.

I moaned softly and went to work unbuckling his pants. More and more moans came from my mouth as I felt his hands slowly slide up my shirt and under my bra. His hands found his way to my nipples and I could feel myself becoming wetter and wetter.

Derek's cock popped out of his pants and I let my hands slide all over him. Hearing him moan turned me on even more as I rubbed him slowly and gently. "Chloe…babe…faster…mmm…god…please…" I smiled with satisfaction and started rubbing his cock harder and faster.

His moaning got louder as he pulled off my shirt and bra. I pushed his pants and boxers down to his feet and really go to work on his cock. Suddenly, Derek had his hands between my bare thighs and I knew he was about to finger my pussy.

I moaned loudly in pleasure as he fingered me with two of his huge fingers. Derek's moans increased in volume and pleasure as I rubbed him harder and harder. I could feel the feeling of my orgasm approaching, "Derek…mmm…harder…"

Doing what I wanted, Derek plunged his fingers harder and deeper into me. I screamed softly, and rubbed his huge thick cock as hard and as fast as I possibly could. Soon enough, I felt his hot cum all over me, and shortly following, my pussy was clenching his fingers as I had my first orgasm.

Derek moaned and slid his fingers out of me. I watched as he licked my cum off of them. I smiled and he smiled back, grabbing me tight, and pulling me down on the bed with him. He kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "You're gorgeous, Chloe." On that note I snuggled up close to him and slowly fell asleep.

**Derek POV**

Damn. She's amazing. The next morning I woke up and saw her in my arms, and my heart stopped. I looked at the clock, it was already seven. I yawned and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, okay beautiful?"

I pulled on boxers and a T-shirt and rolled out of bed. As I walked down the hall I looked into Tori's room, and saw her sound asleep, no shock there. I walked downstairs and saw Simon and Veronica sitting across from each other at the table. "Derek, you do know Chloe wasn't in her room right?" Simon said to me as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah, she was sleeping on the couch in my room. Her mattress was giving her back trouble." And it will be for as long as we're here. Simon just nodded and looked down at an empty table. Veronica raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "How was your night Veronica? I see you've met Simon…"

She smiled at me, and it kind of scared me. "Yes, that I did, and I explained everything too, so you don't have to worry about it." I smiled back at her out of habit and grabbed five apples out of the fridge. "That's a lot of apples, don't you think Derek?"

I shrugged and walked back up the stairs to the love of my life. Chloe had the covers wrapped around her from her shoulders down. I smiled and licked her neck to wake her up. She jumped up with a start and looked at me longingly. "Good morning," she whispered.

I smiled "Good morning, my beautiful girl. How was your night?" She smiled happily and just kissed me. I laughed and got under the covers with her. "I'll take that as a 'good'"

Chloe just yawned and snuggled up close to me. "I just can't believe we're finally together. I can't get over how amazing last night was…" She giggled and I kissed the top of her head. Why did it take me so long to tell her I love her?

About ten minutes later Chloe was lying on my chest and I had my arms around her, the apples I brought up completely forgotten. I started drifting off to sleep, just as the door opened and Veronica walked in. The look on her face didn't have as much of a look of shock on it, as it was satisfaction.

"Simon has something you need to see. It's about Andrew…"

**So what did you think? Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of short and a whole bunch of fluff, but I figured after all the seriousness of last week, it would be okay. Plus I ended with a cliff hanger, so there's some excitement. So…what happened with Andrew? (Oh, and tomorrow is my last day of school, so I will be able to update a lot quicker with it being summer :D )**


End file.
